


How Ironic

by goldxnamxlia



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, artist wonwoo, idk!, scoups and jeonghan and joshua all own an art shop, wonwoo is antisocial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnamxlia/pseuds/goldxnamxlia
Summary: Wonwoo is content with his (mostly) lonely life, but he decides to take a chance for the new boy at the art shop.





	How Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooooooooooooooo  
these prompts just keep getting longer  
i do want to say that i don't really reread these, so if there are any mistakes pls lmk!  
enjoy bbys<3

Wonwoo has never minded being alone. 

He spends most of his days painting in his apartment, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Sometimes, Seungcheol will come over, and they’ll do whatever crazy thing the latter has come up with, and Wonwoo doesn’t mind then, either. 

But when he says he’s never felt romantic attraction to another person, he’s being honest. 

That is, of course, until one fateful day at the art store.

Wonwoo has already loaded all of his food into his car, and drives the ten minutes across town to the little shop that he frequents when he’s about to run out of supplies. 

He walks through the door, the familiar jingle of the bell that’s attached welcoming him. 

It takes him no time at all to locate the paint and canvases the he always stocks up on, but as he’s walking towards the register, it’s not a face he recognizes. 

Usually, it’d be his friend Seungcheol, or one of the other cashiers that he’d come close to, Joshua or Jeonghan. But this is someone he’s never seen before. 

“Um, hello. Where’s Seungcheol?” The boy startles a little, and Wonwoo wonders if he had been asleep, and if that’s why he has sunglasses on. 

“Hello. He’s off today. How are you?” They boy reaches down to the counter where Wonwoo put his supplies, and starts scanning them.

“I’m good. Sorry, I just come in here often and I’ve never seen you before.” Wonwoo strangely thinks that he wants to know what the boy’s eyes look like- they must be pretty, to match his face. 

“Oh, yes. I was hired a couple days ago.” They boy smiles as he scans the last item, and Wonwoo notices him press a button on the register, which says his total through a speaker. Weird. 

Wonwoo swipes his card through the reader, and shoves it back into his wallet. “Well, thank you. Have a nice day.” He quickly gathers his bags and walks to the door. 

“You too!” is the last thing he hears before he’s out on the sidewalk again, making his way to his car. 

He takes out his phone, putting in Seungcheol’s number before he gets into the driver’s seat. 

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, hyung. I wanted to call about the new guy you hired at the shop… He made me feel weird.”

_“Oh, Jun? Did he do something? His interview went really great, so we thought he’d be a good addition to the store, but if he made you uncomfortable, we can find someone else.”_

“No, no, it’s not that. I think I… I think I like him.”

Wonwoo is driving now, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his phone. He can feel his cheeks heating up, worried by the silence coming through the line. 

_“You what?!”_

_“You actually like someone, Jeon Wonwoo?!”_

_“Oh. My. God.”_

Seungcheol must’ve put him on speaker, because it’s not just the former that replies, it’s Joshua _and_ Jeonghan too. 

Wonwoo sighs, and stops at a redlight. “I don’t know, he just made me feel _weird._ Like, something I’ve never felt before. And we only talked for like two minutes.”

He hears Seungcheol laugh through his speaker, and his face heats up again. 

_“Well, it’s about damn time, Wonwoo. You spend too much time alone. You don’t even have any pets!”_

“Well, hyung, not everyone needs two boyfriends. I just like being alone. Plus, I didn’t call you to be scolded about my preferences!”

Seungcheol laughs again, and Wonwoo won’t admit that the sound calms him down.

_“Again, his name is Jun. I’ll send you his number, ‘kay?”_

“Wait, I need help! I don’t know how to talk to people!”

_“Bye,Wonwoooooo.”_

And just like that, the line ends. 

By the time Wonwoo gets to his apartment, he’s thought of at least seven different things to text to Jun, and the scenarios that play out with each of them. 

He puts all of his groceries and supplies away, but his mind never really clears. He takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone. 

What’s the worst that could happen? If it goes badly, he’ll just never go to that art shop again, and move across the country. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. 

**2:52 PM Jun**

Wonwoo: Hi. 

Jun: Hello. Who is this?

Wonwoo: It’s Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo: I mean, I’m the guy that came into the shop earlier. 

Wonwoo: Like an hour ago.

Jun: Oh, hello! Seungcheol told me I might get a text from you, but I had forgotten. 

Wonwoo: Yeah. So…

**2:55 PM Seungcheol**

Wonwoo: HELP!

Wonwoo: I don’t know what to say! What do I talk about!? Help me, hyung!

Seungcheol: calm down lol

Seungcheol: just talk to him u nerd

Seungcheol: jeonghan says ask him to dinner lol

Wonwoo: I’m serious, what do I do? I don’t know how to casually strike up conversation. 

Seungcheol: just ask him if he likes u LOL

Wonwoo: You’re the worst.

**2:59 PM Jun**

Jun: So, what’s up?

Wonwoo: I just um… <strike>I think you’re really cute.</strike> <strike>I want to take you to dinner.</strike>

Wonwoo: You just seem cool. 

Jun: Thanks! 

Wonwoo: Okay, I’m just gonna say it. 

Wonwoo: I just want to clarify, this isn’t really something that I do. 

Jun: ??

Wonwoo: I think you’re cute. Can I take you on a date? 

Jun: Oh wow. 

Jun: Of course!

Jun: I really liked your voice, when we met at the store. 

Wonwoo: <strike>Thank you?</strike> Thank you. 

Wonwoo: We’ll plan in more detail tomorrow. I’ve got some work to do now. 

Wonwoo: It was nice talking to you. 

Jun: You too!

**3:11 PM Seungcheol**

Wonwoo: I did it, you assholes. 

Seungcheol: did what???

Wonwoo: I asked him out. On a date. TBD.

Seungcheol: you did W H A T 

Seungcheol: oooooooohhhh big man wonwoo

Wonwoo: Shut up. 

Wonwoo lets out a breath, and the blood rushes back to his fingers. He hadn’t realized that he was holding his phone _way_ too tight. 

Now, he’s going to play video games and continue being the antisocial hermit that he is. 

The next day, he and Jun plan for the latter to come over to Wonwoo’s apartment to make dinner. 

Wonwoo hasn’t texted Jun a lot, since he doesn’t want to come off as clingy. 

But, today’s the day. Jun is coming over tonight, and Wonwoo needs to make sure his apartment is clean, and that he’s clean, and that the clothes he’s wearing are clean. 

He decides some jeans and a long sleeve shirt are casual-dressy enough, and goes over his list one more time to make sure he has all of the ingredients for their dinner. 

Then, he goes back to playing games, trying his best to ease his nervousness. 

Wonwoo nearly jumps when there’s a knock on his door, and he checks the time. 6:02. 

He quickly saves his game and turns his computer off, and walks to the door. 

He takes a steadying breath before he opens it, just to have all of the breath knocked out of him. 

Jun stands in front of him, in black skinny jeans, a burgundy sweater, and thin-framed sunglasses. Wonwoo makes a note to ask him about that, later. 

“Hello?” Jun looks oddly worried, and Wonwoo snaps himself out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, sorry. Come in.” Jun steps forward, but stops after a second. 

“I’m sorry, I left my cane at home. Can you lead me to the kitchen?” Jun smiles ruefully, and Wonwoo takes his hand, which burns at the interaction. 

“Yeah, it’s this way. Do you have trouble seeing?” Wonwoo wonders aloud, and helps Jun sit down in the kitchen, silently missing the hand in his. 

“I-I’m blind.” Jun’s face turns a little pink, and Wonwoo’s jaw drops. 

He’s so stupid. How could he not have noticed that? And why didn’t his asshole friends _tell_ him that?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Wonwoo is kind of mortified, and fully expects Jun to leave. 

But instead, he laughs. “It’s okay, I get that a lot. I’m pretty good at feeling my way around, but I didn’t want to infringe on your space.” 

Wonwoo feels a little better at that, but he’s still burning from embarrassment. 

“Are you sure? I really feel bad that I didn’t notice…” 

“It’s really okay. We’ve only met in person once, after all.” Jun smiles, and Wonwoo takes out the items to start dinner for them. 

“I guess so. Well, I can make dinner, and we can just talk while I do?” Wonwoo suggests, hoping that it’s not offensive. He doesn’t want Jun to accidentally hurt himself. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jun says, grin never leaving his face. “What are you making?” 

Wonwoo feels a nervous flutter in his chest, but decides to ignore it. He’s been taking chances this week, so why stop now?

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.” Okay. A little flirty, a little funny, and hopefully not over the line. 

Jun laughs, and Wonwoo thinks that he could listen to it forever. “You know, blind people have a heightened sense of smell. I could probably take a few guesses just from what I smell right now.” 

Wonwoo decides that he likes the teasing lilt in Jun’s tone, and he wonders if this means he should put himself out there more. 

They spend the better part of an hour joking around with each other, until Wonwoo has finished dinner and they’re sitting across from each other at the table. 

“You know, I cleaned my apartment to impress you.” Wonwoo takes the first bite of his carbonara, relieved that it doesn’t taste half bad. 

Jun is still giggling by the time he finishes chewing, and he has to take a sip of water to not choke on anything. “I guess that’s good though, so I don’t trip on anything.” He giggles some more, and Wonwoo has to admit that he laughs a little too. 

It’s weird. He’s never felt this comfortable with someone he’s just met- but he likes it. 

Wonwoo learns that Jun has been blind his whole life, and Jun learns that Wonwoo is an artist, which they both think is ironic. 

And it takes some time, but Wonwoo manages to convince Jun to sing him a song, since the latter swore that he was actually pretty good at it. Wonwoo has to say he agrees. 

They laugh, and they talk, and at the end of the night, Wonwoo isn’t sure if he should kiss Jun goodbye. He decides to wait, though, since they only just met. 

The first date went so well, that they decide to plan their next one through text in the following days. 

Wonwoo walks Jun to his cab, and once they say their goodbyes, he decides that maybe change isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!  
leave me a comment! tell me i'm gay! anything!!!!  
love u all <3


End file.
